Of Damp Skin and Walls
by Bremol
Summary: Clarisse's shower damp skin has an affect on Joe.


**A/N: This was my b-day gift to Shakayla. It's rated M for a reason. There is absolutely nothing in this story but smut and more smut.**

* * *

Joe, his shirt unbuttoned and untucked, turned to see Clarisse standing just outside the bathroom door, her damp skin making the satin of her robe cling to her. He could see she wasn't wearing anything under the robe, the sight causing his arousal to spike.

Clarisse's breath caught when Joe pushed her up against the wall, his hand deftly untying the sash of her robe. Grasping his shoulders when his teeth nipped at her neck, she let her head fall back, giving him better access. His hands were busy moving over her body, cupping and kneading a breast when his mouth moved down to suckle at the taut peak. "Joseph," she gasped, biting her lip to hold her reaction in check.

Pulling back, Joe looked at her. "Don't hold back, Clarisse. We're alone. No one will hear you." Kneeling down in front of her, he grasped a leg and lifted it over his shoulder. "I want to hear you scream," he whispered before turning his head to press kisses along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, working his way up to her center.

"Oh god," she moaned when his mouth covered her. His tongue was wicked and she felt her legs growing weak. His hands on her hips held her up as she reached down and grasped his head, holding him to her, her leg tightening over his shoulder. She could feel her muscles tightening, feel the tight rope of her control fraying and growing closer to snapping, could feel the scream building in her chest.

Joe knew Clarisse was close to climax by the feel of her muscles trembling under his fingers and the feel of her nails digging into his scalp. Doubling his efforts, he felt her break, heard her scream his name as she sagged against his hold. Moving up her body, he pinned her to the wall to steady her, smiling down at her when her eyes fluttered open. "Thank you," he told her quietly, his fingers caressing her mussed hair behind her ears.

Clarisse smiled as she reached up to caress face. "Shouldn't I be saying that?"

Joe chuckled as he nuzzled her neck. "You gave me what I asked. I need no thanks for pleasuring you."

Holding his gaze, Clarisse moved her hands to unfasten his pants, pushing them down and out of her way as she wrapped her hand around him. Moving up and down, she gave him a satisfied smirk when he trembled against her.

"Clarisse," he breathed as he buried his face in her neck, his hands on her waist, fingers digging into the skin as he tried to control his reactions. "You have to stop." Clasping her wrist, Joe pulled her hand away as he looked up at her again. Lifting her, he thrust forward when she wrapped her legs around him. "Oh god yes. So good."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Clarisse held Joe close as she moved with him. His thrusts were hurried, letting her know this was going to be fast. Not that she minded. She didn't think she could last much longer herself.

Moving his hand down between them, Joe touched her where they were joined, circling around the tiny bundle of nerves that he knew would send Clarisse over the edge. "Now, Clarisse. Now," he panted.

Tightening her legs and arms around him, Clarisse cried out, his name a mantra on her lips. Feeling him climax brought on another and she bucked wildly against him, a keening sound coming from deep inside.

Joe let go of Clarisse's legs, letting them fall to the floor as he rested his head against her shoulder. Panting to catch his breath, he leaned back and looked down at his lover. "Bed?"

"I don't know if I can walk."

Joe laughed and gently tugged Clarisse away from the wall, his arm going around her to brace her against him as they carefully made their way to the bed and collapsed in a heap, laughing as they rolled about.

Clarisse smiled as she cupped Joe's face in her hands. "If I'd known not toweling off after a shower would get that sort of reaction, I'd have made a habit of it a long time ago."

Joe grinned wolfishly as he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her mouth to his. Plundering the wet recesses of her honeyed mouth, he moaned and pulled her close, his leg slipping between hers.

Clarisse rolled forward, pushing Joe onto his back and pulled out of the kiss, smiling seductively down at him before covering his mouth in a hungry kiss. Feeling his hands move up over her ribs and cup her breasts, she pulled from the kiss and sat up, pushing her breasts further into Joe's hands. Throwing her head back, she moaned and moved her hips against him. "Yes, Joseph. Yes." Her voice was husky as she whimpered and moaned her pleasure.

Joe has always loved her breasts, had always enjoyed feeling their weight in his hands as he kneads them and rolls taut nipples between his fingers. Sitting up, he took a pebbled peak in his mouth, gently nipping it with his teeth.

Clarisse can feel herself becoming more and more aroused, feeling like she's going to fall into madness with the need and lust pulsing through her. She had never been a sexual woman before taking her trusted bodyguard as a lover. Sex had been nothing more than a means to an end – heirs to the throne. Now, sex was something she enjoyed and often times craved to the point of feeling like she would lose her mind if she couldn't be with her lover. Being away like they were now provided her a rare opportunity to enjoy his attentions more than usual without having to sneak around.

Joe, fully recovered from their earlier round against the wall, felt himself growing hard with each pass of Clarisse's wet center over him as her hips moved in rhythm to his attention to her breasts. He was thankful to have been able to get away with his lover, just the two of them with no one else about so that neither of them had to worry or sneak around to be together. He was also glad to know that he could make Clarisse scream and actually hear her and not have it muffled by a pillow as it usually was.

Clarisse yelped when Joe pushed her back on the bed. "Joseph!"

"I want you again," he breathed as he lifted her leg and moved against her.

"Mmm," she moaned and gripped his shoulders. "Then take me!"

"Is that an order?"

"Yes!" she hissed as she wiggled beneath him trying to get closer.

Joe thrust forward, grunting when she lifted her hips to meet his. "Minx!" he growled against her neck. The hurried slide and glide mimicked their earlier activities against the wall and he pulled back to look down at her. "I can't go slow."

"I don't want slow!" Clarisse growled as she clutched at him.

"Clarisse!" Joe shouted then nipped at her shoulder.

"Faster, Joseph! Faster!"

Joe could hear the lust in Clarisse's voice and it spurred him on. Moving wildly against her, he felt his head spinning with his own lust. Sex with Clarisse was inviting madness into one's mind, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

Clarisse, her climax still tingling along her nerves, caressed a trembling hand over Joe's head. His body was draped over hers, his head resting on her breast, a hand at her waist. "My word," she breathed causing Joe to chuckle.

"You're wild tonight, Love."

"You're just as wild," she countered, tweaking his ear.

"It's your body and having you all to myself without having to sneak around."

Clarisse smiled when Joe moved to lay on the bed beside her. "We're at the wrong end."

"We'll turn around when we can move again."

Clarisse laughed and squeezed his hand. "Thank you for filling my needs tonight."

"Filling yours filled mine." He yawned. "You've worn me out."

"Then sleep because I'm sure I'll be needy again in a few hours."

Joe laughed and sat up, pulling her with him as he settled them on the right end of the bed. "I'll gladly be of service, my queen."


End file.
